Teen Titans Go!: A Mimic's Story
by Andrew Parker
Summary: What if the Teen Titans came to this dimention? What if we're not all powerless? What if Andrew Parkeryes,mewent to they're dimention? What is Slade planning now[I tried to set this after the season 4 finalle The End]R&R's welcome. Really!
1. Hi there!

6

**Teen Titans Go!**

**A Mimic's Story**

Hi! My name is Andrew; I'm around 20 something years old with dark shoulder length hair and a goatee. I live in Idaho, aaaand… I'm starting to sound like a personal ad.

Anyway! Moving on!

I'm a comic book fan, a big one, always have been. As big a comic fan as I am I'm also a Sci-Fi fan, and watch the occasional cartoon (none of the kiddy stuff though, of course!), but all that didn't come close to preparing me for what happened one Tuesday evening. I also had no idea how large and far reaching the repercussions would be.

So lets set things for you shall we?

I work at a department store in shoes, actually shoes and accessories just got combined into one department, but they're on opposite sides of the store. Heh! Now THAT'S been fun! Crap I hate this place like no other, and to think I've been here for over 2 years. Go, figure!

At the time all this started for me, I was on my 30 minute lunch over at the gas station on the left corner of the parking complex. I'm about as far away from my job as I can get without getting in my car and driving somewhere. I'm over there just getting a couple of sodas, as I often do. It's a good lunch, good food, good music (once I get back to my car that is), and a nice breeze blowing outside. Unfortunately the cosmic law of most good things is that they end, and all too soon.

"Uh, dude. You work at that store over there, right?" The clerk asks.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah, The rotting cesspool you mean!" I say coldly as I chuckle to myself.

"Uh, you might wanna turn around. Somthin's goin on out there!" The clerk says staring out the right window.

I look out the window and try to see what he's staring at. On the other side of the parking lot, approximately where the gas station would be if it were to the right instead of the left, is a tire station. This tire station is a fairly large one, and I see a lot of the employees outside looking toward my department store. They all look like they're about to start running away, like a madman's gonna chase them or somethin.

"What the…?" I start out the door.

"Hey man, be careful! And tell me what's goin on!" The clerk says as I leave the gas station.

"What could they be looking at…?" I say to myself as I leave the gas station and start to cross the parking lot.

It's headed into the evening and not the brightest time of day, but it's not dark yet either. I can see lights of some sort flashing on the far side of the department store, different color lights. I see that the tire station employees have started running in the opposite direction now. As I continue to walk across the parking lot I can now hear some odd sounds. What I heard kinda sounded like gunshots or small explosions, but they didn't sound quite normal, almost Sci-Fi.

_**BA-KOOOM**_

A giant explosion rocks the ground.

"WHOA! What the heck was that?" I say to myself.

"Hey Man! You remember what they said about curiosity and the cat right?" The clerk yells at me. I guess he came out of the gas station for a better look.

"Right! Good thing I'm not a cat! I'll be careful!" I yell back.

Despite what the clerk says I begin to run toward the store. All the while I'm running there is one word continuously pounding in my skull…MEOW!

I got about six yards from the front door when a bunch of people came barreling out those doors. Most of those people who came out of the store were running, and all of them either looked scared or confused.

"Hey, drew, don't go in there man! Its nuts in there!" A.J stops to tell me.

A.J. works in the back of the store in the baby department. The baby department is fairly near to mine. I'm wondering why A.J was at the front of the store to begin with. I guess he was probably doing a carry out for a customer.

"What's going on?" I stop and ask.

"I don't know. All I do know is that all of a sudden the Linens gift pad blows up and this rock guy comes sliding across the floor taking out the crystal. Dude, seriously! DON'T GO IN THERE!" A.J. replies frantically. That's not like him.

When you go in the front doors to the department store I work at, to your left will be about eight registers, beyond that starts Linens with the crystal section and then the gift pad. Linens continue on the left wall for about three fourths of the store and that is where the baby department, or Baby Depot, starts.

The noises I heard earlier I can now hear quite clearly coming from inside the store. Obviously those noises are much louder. I can also hear a greater variety of noises. Yup, definitely Sci-Fi type stuff.

"A '_rock_' guy? WHAT?" I say, stunned. "I gotta see this!"

"NO MAN! DON'T DO IT!" A.J. yells. I've all ready left the conversation and sprinted into the store. I rush through the front doors and turn to my left and go into Accessories.

Curse my morbid curiosity, I'm gonna be meeting all those cats REAL soon! Heh, always did like cats.

What I see when I get in the store and turn around absolutely floors me. Never would I have ever expected this in my wildest dreams.

Standing in the now destroyed gift pad are the Teen Titans, Cinderblock and some Slade-bots (that's what I call 'em). Not the comic Teen Titans, but the latest cartoon series Teen Titans. Like it makes a big difference. IT'S THE TEEN TITANS, MAN!

"Th-th-th-this can't be happening! A smile spreads a crossed my face. "Wow…cool!" I whisper.

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven are fighting Cinderblock in the gift pad. Cyborg is pounding on the remaining Slade-bots throughout isle ways in Linens heading toward Baby Depot. And…and I don't actually see Robin, or Slade. If he's even here.

Beast Boy changes into a T-Rex and charges Cinderblock. Cinderblock grabs BB by the head (slamming his mouth shut) and lifts him in the air. Cinderblock then throws him over his shoulder straight into Starfire who was circling Cinderblock firing her starbolts at him.

"Owe, that musta hurt! Shoulda charged low. Man, It'd be cool if I could help out." I say to myself.

And as crazy as wanting to go up against a giant man-like concrete bruiser and a virtual horde (well, kinda. Cyborg's really good at what he does) of lethal high-tech androids, I've always wanted super powers so I could do just that. Weird huh? But a cool type weird.

Raven, floating above the registers, uses her powers to charge several dozen shards of crystal and sends them speeding at Cinderblock. Looks like she made those shards explosive. Most of the shards hit Cinderblock, those that don't make basketball sized craters. Cinderblock seams to be dazed, but only dazed and not for long.

While BB, Star, and Raven give it another try (which includes Star throwing a rhino BB & Raven ripping up the registers to throw) I see a portion of the wall above Linens cave outwards. And out come Robin and Slade struggling as they fall from about eight feet up.

"Whoa, nice!" I say. This is better then watching them on TV. "Man, if they keep this up there won't be a sto-"

Raven is thrown though one the stacked tables I'm hiding behind and slams into me. We both go skidding further into Accessories. I never thought all the frilly stuff sold in that department would hurt SO much!

"Uhnn! Hey, you Ok?" I quickly brush myself off, get up and get over to Raven.

"Uh…Yeah." She was just getting up with her hand to her head. "I'm gasp …I'm F-fine." She holds my gaze as I help her up.

She just stands there looking at me for a bit. "Um, I think your friends need you, not to tell you how to be a hero or anything." I smile.

MAN! How could I say something SO STUPID!

"Oh… Um, right!" I could have sworn I saw a bit of red on Raven's checks as she flips up her hood. "Thanks!" Raven flies off to rejoin BB and Star who are still fighting Cinderblock.

"Nnnah! Man, maybe that lunch-o-mine didn't sit so well with me!" My stomach just began to feel like I just went on a roller coaster one to many times.

I look back up to see BB (as a gorilla) and Cinderblock with they're hands locked trying to outmuscle each other and wrestle the other to the ground. Star is providing air support for BB. A new wave of Slade-bots has arrived and Raven is helping Cyborg deal with them. Robin and Slade are battling though the Men's Department. Punch after punch, kick after kick, block after block, I'm looking at moves I've never even seen before. Trust me, I've seen plenty of Kung-Fu movies to know dozens of moves, can't do any of them, but I've seen 'em.

"Ah, man! I gotta do SOMETHING!"I say.

BB and Star continue to fight Cinderblock, and they're… losing?

I look over to Raven and Cyborg. They're losing to? Well, Raven's losing but… Cyborg… isn't?

I look to Robin, their fight is getting closer but they're still pretty evenly matched.

"Um… ooookay… now THIS is odd!" I say. "Um, Yeah. Comic book characters show up at your work to play pin the tail on the super buddy and you're nuts enough to say something ELSE is odd. Yup, brainiac move there bright-eyes!

"AHHHHGG!"

All of a sudden it's like my brains on fire, like molten knives are being shoved trough my skull. But thankfully only for a few seconds. I've never felt pain like that! Not just that, but my stomach feels like its trying to climb up my throat. That only lasts a few seconds to. When that passes and I can stand again the pain is quickly replaced by dizziness. I take a quick look around.

"What the…? Oh crap!"


	2. Truth or Delusions

10

Chapter 2

Everything and I mean EVERYTHING I see is in a type of thermal imaging. Every person and every object is at least outlined in a yellowish orange. The background is a bluish, purplish mess. A lot of the stuff is glowing in the same yellowish orange, some of it more then others, and pulsating to. The things that are glowing the brightest are the people. The people are glowing white. Hey, I can see the outline of other people in the store other then myself and the still fighting super heroes and villains. I can see a couple of people hunched over inside the register bays and some other people lying over in Men's.

"Hey, are they conscious?" I ask no one. "Huh, waaaait…!"

There are glowing strings going from BB, Star, and Raven. They look like they're going to all of those other people, including… me. Oh, crap! I really hope this doesn't mean what I think it does. It would explain why the Titans are losing, and I've seen WAAAAY to many Sci-Fi movies to truly think that this doesn't mean anything.

"Oh, man I hope this works!" I put my hand out pointing towards Cinderblock and envision what I want to have happen.

I can feel my newfound power flow through me and out towards some of the department's fixtures. I grab onto them and try to shape them into what I see when I close my eyes. I try to hold onto the image as long as I can, but it's becoming very difficult, very quickly. Soon I thought I could not keep the image in my head, and then all of a sudden it was like nothing could take it from me. I opened my eyes. Not twelve feet from me was what I had envisioned, a ten foot metallic spider made from most of the fixtures in the front of Men's and Sportswear. My spider is standing quite near Cinderblock.

"Whoa! Cool! I say to myself as a large grin spread across my face.

All of the super powered 'guests' stop what they're doing and look at they're new playmate. Ok, let's have some FUN!

I close my eyes and imagine that I AM the spider. I open them. What I see when I open them is Cinderblock's head.

"Whoa! Cooler!" I say to myself. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven really don't look good. I'm still not feelin to hot myself.

Before anyone can get their heads straight and get over the shock of my ten foot metal spider, I get to it. Right of the bat I smack Slade off Robin and out towards the huge hole in the wall at the front of Linens. He did not get up. Huh, so that's how they got in, that was the huge explosion I heard earlier. I can hardly believe Slade and Robin's fight got on top of the Men's fitting rooms. Those guys will fight anytime and take it anywhere and everywhere.

At the same time, I use three legs to begin pummeling Cinderblock. Man this guy is though! He puts up such a good fight I add another leg to fight him. I slam Cinderblock into ground and pin him there.

You'd think the Titans had never seen something like this. They're just standing around looking at my spider. Guess they got all the Slade-bots.

Ok, this is gettin old. "Rrraaahhh!" Cinderblock bellowed in frustration.

Time to finish this and go say 'Hi' ta the Titans. I focused everything I could into my new goal. Little bit easier this time. I think of what I want to have happen, point out my other hand. I lose the sight through my metal spider. My spider glows with black energy which turns it into large ribbons of metal. The ribbons slither all up and down Cinderblock to form a harness around his chest, binding his arms and legs to his side. I fuse the meal together so I don't have to concentrate on holding Cinderblock.

"Rrraaahhh!" again with the moaning, I love this guy's vocabulary.

"Uh… what just happened?" Cyborg asks.

"Wasn't me!" Raven says.

"Rrraaahhh!" Cries Cinderblock.

Aw, shudup!" I say. I make some of the metal of Cinderblock's new harness make its way up to his mouth. Ah, silence. Sorta.

"Cool it worked… again! Uh… that was me" I step out of the shadows and toward the nearest Titan, Beast Boy.

"Guuuys, get over here, quick!" Beast Boy yells.

"Don't worry Beast Boy. I'm a good guy." I say.

"Teen Titans, GO!" I hear.

Hey! What the… But I was helping them!

"Wait Robin, something's not right!" Raven says looking exhausted. Maybe I wasn't quick enough.

"Yes, Robin, wait! I am too weak to continue!" Starfire says, also looking exhausted.

Beast boy drops to his knees and throws up. "Gross. Um… dude, I'm feelin it to! Uck, I feel like I just got punched in the gut man!"

"Um, Beast Boy, you did." I say to BB. He's over in the middle of Men's. I hover a few inches off the ground and quickly fly over to help. Fly? I can fly! Coooool!

"Oh yeah! Hey wait a sec!" Beast Boy yells.

I look around. I'm surrounded. They all musta rushed over to BB when he yelled. Man they're fast! Everyone's ready to whoop me into next weak. Cyborg's got his Sonic Cannon pointed at me; Robin's in a striking tiger stance or somethin; Starfire's hovering a few feet in the air with her hands and eyes glowing; and Ravin's doin the same. Starfire and Raven look tired and their glowing is kinda dim

"I'd be really careful what you make your next move." Robin states bluntly.

"Aaaawe maaan! Um, OK. Everybody just chill out. I'm just tryin to help!" I say.

"Just back away from our friend!" Raven says. I do as she says. I really don't want to see her pissed off.

"C'mon guys. It's cool. HEY!" BB says.

They all had gotten close enough that I could put them all in a dome of Raven's power. Man, I DON'T want to do this. I concentrate and easily make a black energy dome around the Titans. I keep this energy dome active by firing black energy from my hand at it.

"OK! REALLY not what I had in mind!" Yup, another great move bright eyes!

"Hey, let us GO!" Robin yells as he pounds his fists on the dome.

"Yeah, come on man! I don't wanna fight you!" Cyborg says as he bangs on the dome to. He had changed his cannon back to an arm. Interesting.

"Cheah! That's what it looked like!" I say sarcastically.

"Umm… well…!" Cyborg says, shrugging sheepishly.

"Yup. Nice to hear Cyborg. By the way Robin, the energy you're beating on is the same as Raven's. In other words, you can stop that now. Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven are you guys feeling any better?" I say.

"How do you know all our names, and how can you be so calm? Most people freak out when the building they're in starts to be destroyed." Robin asks.

"I guess I'm that kind of special." I say.

My stomach and head still hurt a bit. The pain has been at a pretty steady level since I started using Raven's abilities. I hope this doesn't last very much longer.

"Yeah I do feel a little better, stomach still hurts though" Beast Boy says.

"I am feeling very much better now, thank you. May we please be let go now so we may go home, please?" Starfire asks.

"I'll be fine." Raven says.

"Cool. Very glad to hear that. I'd hoped that'd work. Actually Robin, to be honest, I think there's a more important question that needs answering right now." I say.

"Like how you can use our powers?" Beast Boy asks.

"Or, maybe. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AND CAN WE PLEASE GET OUTA THIS DOME?" Cyborg yells.

"Well, I was thinking that 'where'd Slade go?' would kinda top anything any of you guys could come up with." I replied.

"WHAT!" Robin yells.

All of them whirl around to where Slade had landed. He was not there.

"Let us out, we can handle him." Robin says.

"If my suspicions are correct, so can I." I say.

I hope this'll work to. I jump in the air, and actually soar almost to the ceiling! "Oop! Ok… lets try this again. Everyone hold on cuz here we go." I mumble. I think to fly through the hole in the wall where the fire exit used to be while simultaneously turning the energy dome into a sphere and taking the Titans with me.

"Cool, it worked… again! Why is that still a surprise to me?" I say to myself shrugging.

I zoom down from the ceiling, through the fire exit and into the side parking lot.

"CRAP! This looks like crater city!" I yell.

I (we) get out into the parking lot in time to see Slade speed off on a Honda Interceptor ABS motorcycle.

"Wow! Cool byke! I say to myself as I fallow Slade. "Uhhhnn!" Man, I'm starting to understand why Raven needs to meditate. It's getting harder to maintain my concentration and my joints are starting to ach a bit more.

"-for the next two months!"

"-would not be well thought of on my home world!"

"-trion Zinthos."

"- enjoy the ride.

"-me for a second!"

"Wha? Uh, sorry guys! Wha'd you all say? Kinda preoccupied here" I asked daring to glance at the sphere I was sill dragging behind me.

"I saaaid, if you let me go I'll buy you all the pizza you can eat for the next two months!" Beast Boy said. "And what could you be soooo preoccupied with?"

"People with power like yours, who act like you would not be very well thought of on my home world!" Starfire says. "Why must I repeat myself, did he not hear me the first time?" Starfire asks BB, BB shrugs.

"Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven continuously repeats.

"I don't know what ya'll are whinnin about. For once we're not runnin our tails off goin after this dude! I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the ride." Cyborg says. "And-"

He continues on… about… something. This is still kinda blowin my mind here. Slade must have some kind of inter-dimensional teleporter, or something. But why? Man, its really starting to get hard to concentrate!

"C'mon! No one likes repeating themselves. Besides, we don't have a lot of time. We can work this out! You DON"T have to do this! If you'd just listen to me for a second!" Robin says.

"Fine, start talking. Raven STOP doing that!" I reply.

"Listen, Slade is our responsibility. You don't have to get involved. All you have to do is let us go, walk away, or fly away looks puzzled and we'll take it from here!" Robin says.

Robin seams to make a lot of sense with not much effort, no wonder he's the one in charge. But he doesn't have all the facts, well, neither do I, but still!

"Sorry Robin I can't do that. More than half your team depends on it." I say.

We've gone well into downtown by now, an industrial district it looks like. Slade made a few attempts to lose me, but seeing as how I'm flying and I'm fairly high up it didn't work to well.

"We know Slade, you don't. We'll have a better-" Robin starts.

"Robin, do you agree that when Slade is involved time is ALWAYS of the essence?" I interrupt, getting slightly irritated.

"Man, dramatic much!" BB mumbles. Starfire giggles, the rest of them seam a little irritated as well. Don't blame 'em of course, I would be to if I were them.

"Yeah, always. But how do you-" Robin starts again.

"I'll let you and Cyborg go-"

"**AWWWE, MAAAAN! JUST WHEN I WAS GETTING INTO THE RIDE**!" Cyborg whines when he hears this. "But ya'll DO got tons a pizza joints I wouldn't mind tryin out!"

"-but I need to keep the others where they are… for now. But we need to hurry, more then you know is at risk! **AND RAVEN, WOULD YOU PLEASE CUT THAT OUT**!" I yell.

"No!" Raven says.

The aching has gotten decidedly worse and has been joined by an all encompassing pins and needles. It feels like what I would imagine a full body charley horse might be like. Fortunately my concentration hasn't gotten any worse. YA! JOY! This is a _REAL_ good trade!

"Fine. Land and let me and Cyborg out." Robin says.

"No Robin! You can not help this eerie man of badness! He has our powers!" I hear Starfire whisper.

"Actually he has Raven's, yours, and BB's powers." Cyborg whispers.

"I noticed that to. I think I might know why. We have no choice; none of us can break this sphere of his. So we have to play by his rules, for now. Besides, Slade probably knows we're coming, he always does. We _have_ to be able to attack from more then one position if we need to." Robin whispers back.

"Are you sure we should trust him?" Raven asks

"Yes, Raven, I am. He doesn't have to let any of us go to begin with." Robin says. "Oh, and you should probably do as he asks."

"Yeah. Sure." Raven says.

As soon as Raven stops chanting my pins and needles stopped and the aching begins to slowly subside.

While they're talking I take us all down as slowly and gently as possible. When I was in the air I saw Slade pull into a warehouse off a short distance away. Huh, might be able to take Slade alone, but I do have possible allies, but they're probably not very happy with me. What to do, what to do. Guess we better talk, get that whole trust thing goin. Or at least get to the point where they're NOT pissed at me. Probably should make it quick though.

As soon as we land I make the sphere into a dome once more. I make an archway big enough so that Robin and Cyborg can get out. I have to close it quickly though because Beast Boy changes into a rabbit and makes a mad dash for the archway.

"Sorry Beast Boy, really!" I say.

"Then let me go!" Beast Boy yells.

I turn to Robin and Cyborg. Cyborg has turned his forearm into his Sonic Cannon. NOT GOOD.

"ME! WHAT ABOUT US!" I hear Starfire and Raven scream. They begin to chase Beast Boy. I enlarge the dome to give BB a chance. I imagine at this point in the cartoon they'd all be SD (super deformed) versions of themselves and it'd be a 'funny moment'.

"Question one: who are you?" Robin asks.

"The name is Andrew. Hi." I reply.

I hear a large animal growling in the background and girls screaming.

"Question two: how do you know our names and about Slade?" Robin asks.

"Uh, well. I'm not so sure I should answer that." I reply.

"I am." Cyborg says.

A chicken cries loudly in the background as Raven and Star begin firing at it.

"It's ok Cyborg. Why don't you want to answer that?" Robin asks.

"Uh, that's a conversation we oughta save for later. Trust me on this one." I say.

"Question three: you got a mirror?" Robin asks with a smirk on his face.


	3. Fanboy's Greatest Wish

10

Chapter 3

"Huh… why?" I ask extremely puzzled.

"Cuz you look like what we'd get if we crossed BB, Star, and Raven's looks together!" Cyborg quips, about to bust a gut.

"WHAT!" I yell.

My hand immediately goes to the back of my head. My hair used to be just to my shoulders, now it's to the middle of my back. How did I miss something like that? I put my hands to my ears; they're pointed now like Beast Boy's.

"Lemme guess, my skin is all green. Right?" I say.

"Actually, it's more like green and light orange in an animal type print!" Cyborg says. If he starts laughing I swear I gonna smack 'im.

"Kinda like a tiger." Robin says.

"Great! So I look like a fat long haired elf with printed multi-colored skin!" I say, feeling not so pleased.

"Don't forget that your hair is four colors!" Cyborg says and begins laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha. Laugh it up cue ball, why don't cha. Ya know we still ha-" I start.

"All right! Now dude was that so hard?" Beast boy yells.

"Hurray! We are released! Ah, he, he." Starfire squeals while jumping up and down.

"Oh crap!" I mutter.

"Let's see how you like it." Raven snaps coldly. Well, colder then she usually is.

Raven's eyes and hands glow black as she raises them towards me.

"Azerath, Metrion-" she starts.

No Raven! He didn't mean any harm, to you or any of us." Robin says. "He's a copycat."

The rest of the Titans look as puzzled as monkey doin a math quiz.

"Say what?" Cyborg asks.

"I thought that Beast Boy was the only one copying the cat." Starfire asks, looking adorably puzzled.

"Yeah dude, if he's a copycat that kinda ruins my monopoly on the franchise!" Beast Boy says.

"Uh, you wanna get this, you probably know what's going on more then I do" Robin asks me.

"Since it's happening to me, yeah I probably do. But not by much." I mutter.

"Robin's right, Beast Boy's isn't so much. I am a copycat, but not the kind of copycat Beast Boy is. Instead of copying an animal and its abilities, I copy a super person's power." I explain.

"Sooooo, why didn't you get mine?" Cyborg asks.

"You know as much fun as I'm having here, Slade's still out there. We'll finish this talking about this later" I say.

"Where is he?" Robin asks his focus restored.

"He's over the-… ah; it'd be easier to just show you all. That cool?" I ask.

"Just do it!" Robin says.

Those who can fly grab a body that can't. Starfire grabs Robin, BB grabs Cyborg, Raven and me fly solo.

"It's that old beat up warehouse over there." I point to a warehouse about a hundred feet away and to my left. "Hey, wait a sec! I think I can see the H.I.V.E. out there!" I say squinting at the warehouse.

"What're those losers doing here?" Beast Boy asks.

"I don't know, but we've taken them down before and we can do it again." Robin says. "But we need a plan now more then before."

We land and Robin begins to lay his plan on us. He has us slit into teams and take on different tasks, increasing our chances. The first two teams into the building take care of Slade and whatever else may be waiting for us. Team one is Beast Boy and Cyborg. Team two is Robin and Starfire. Team three: Raven and me. Super! Quite possibly the only person that can be more emotionless and boring then me. Particularly after what I pulled. Team one take the H.I.V.E. head on with team two trying to get in the warehouse and team three providing cover fire for team one. Team three circles around the warehouse and goes to the roof tying to get in that way.

"If you could copy the H.I.V.E.'s powers I think that'd help out a lot, maybe trade places on one of the teams." Robin says.

As soon as he says something my stomach does not just a summersault but a whole gymnastics routine.

"UUNNNNNGHH! Whoa, that was not expected!" That did NOT tickle… again!

"You ok?" Robin asks.

"Um, maybe." I say.

"Eeep! You look like someone who was hit by a Kormainian moon shower." Starfire squeals.

"Wow!" Raven says.

"K, what's goin on?" I ask.

"Uh, I think you just did what I asked." Robin says.

"Great! Ah, ah, ah, ah, I don't even WANNA know what I look like." They all got their jaws on the ground; Cyborg and BB look like they wanna start laughing.

"Change of plan. Half of us take care of the H.I.V.E, the other half get to the roof, get in, work some recon and wait for the rest of you. Raven, Beast Boy and Andrew will take the H.I.V.E; me, Cyborg, and Starfire will take the roof. Let's go!" Robin says.

We all break up and start to go off to do our little part for the cause. As all of the others are off, Robin holds me back for a sec.

"I'm still not sure you should be joining us. You know you can still back out if you want, we can handle this on our own." Robin says.

"I know you won't be able to understand this, but I've always wanted this, ALWAYS. I'll help you guys do this, I'll help you guys get home." I reply. "We should get to it, they'll be missing us."

We both quickly rejoin the others and split up for the plan. We get to the warehouse in no time. The warehouse in question is one of those old, rusty, more then spooky jobs. The perimeter is surrounded by an eight foot fence; first half of the fence is brick, the other half is chain link. In most of the area between the fence and building are shipping containers in varying sized stacks. Looks like the kinda place eighteen wheelers would come and unload stuff gotten from barges on the coast. I didn't know these places existed in Idaho! Who'da thunk it?

We enter the outer perimeter as quietly as possible and hide behind some large packing crates. Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx seam to be in a search pattern. Looks like the only H.I.V.E. students here. They look bored, must be on orders to keep moving.

"K, so who's in charge?" Beast Boy asks.

"Raven." I say quickly.

"Raven? Why her?" Beast Boy asks. "I don't mean anything against you Raven! But why isn't it ever me?"

"Experience. She's got it, I don't, and the only team you could handle would be trained gophers." I say.

"Duuude!" Beast Boy says. "Ya, you're right."

"Thanks." Raven says.

"No prob. So what's the plan?" I ask.

"You take Mammoth, Beast Boy you take Gizmo, and I'll take Jinx." Raven says.

"Sounds good." I say.

"Wait, I get the gadget dork?" Beast Boy says.

"Why, you want mine?" I ask. We need to get going the longer they stay here the longer Slade can screw over their getting home, or worse.

"No! I'm good!" BB grins and waves us off. He jumps up and goes after his mark.

"Ok, I guess we're off." Raven says.

The both of us follow suit and leap over the packing crates we're crouching behind. Beast Boy's all ready fighting with Mammoth. Great, plan's all ready goin down the tubes. I instantly find 'the gadget dork'. He's using his wings and hovering above and behind BB's fight laughing his butt off. I zoom up to him as quickly as possible and deck 'im hard, he goes flying even further behind BB's fight into a ton of shipping containers. I fly to follow Gizmo to where he lands.

"What the crud! Who the snot was THAT!" Gizmo yells to himself as he gets up.

"You're about ta find out little boy!" I yell back as dive bomb towards him.

"Uh, oh the loser brigades got a new creampuff!" Gizmo ditches his broken wings and switches to his 4 huge metal spider legs. He also activates the blasters on his shoulders and starts firing away wildly.

"Awe crap!" I mumble.

"AHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Gizmo cackles.

Whoa, this is not good! I didn't know this guy was such a good shot, he didn't look like it on the cartoon. I'm really having out pull out some quick moves here. Gotta get to that backpack of his, but how to get to 'im in the first place?

AHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA! What's the matter barf breath afraid of a little boy? A LITTLE BOY WHOS GOT YOU RUNNIN LIKE YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! HA, HA, HAAAA!" Gizmo yells.

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE PIP SQUEAK! I yell.

I've been flying around this punk for a bit. Basing my info on a cartoon is good to a point. Time to try something and learn for myself firsthand. I fly as fast as I can directly at Gizmo and cover my front half with two dome force fields of Raven's power.

"Looks like the fart sniffer's doesn't like waiting and wants to get offed quick." Gizmo quips.

"Looks aren't everything pint size!" I yell back.

The Raven power shields hold off Gizmo's blaster. A split second before I ram into him I drop the shields draw back and haul off and punch 'im smack in the face. Gizmo sails back and slams into a packing container. He doesn't get up. I glide on over to where Gizmo landed. I use Raven's power to rip off a container door and shred it. I use the door shreds to wrap around Gizmo. Just as I begin to make another metal harness for a bad guy Gizmo wakes up.

"Surprise loser!" Gizmo grins slyly.

Gizmo's backpack opens up and his mini-missile system pops out and fires off a salvo. I dodge as quickly as possible but I still have to put up what I can of another force field.

"UHNNNNN!" Two impact my shield, four get away. They're drunken missiles, great! The two impacts knock me back and daze me for a sec but I was still able to keep the door shreds where they were.

"K, little man time to shut you up." I say. I make the same harness for Gizmo as I did for Cinderblock Muzzle and all.

"Catch ya later spitball." I zoom away from Gizmo and turn around. I can instantly take out two of the missiles by using Starfire's power. One has all ready exploded against the edge of the warehouse roof.

"Crap, where'd the other one go?" I ask no one.

I fly off to see how Raven and BB are handling their guys. Crap, I found the other missile; it's headed right for Raven's back. She doesn't see it; she probably can't even hear it. (Is it just me or do these drunken missiles move kinda slow?)

"Awe maaaan! Guess it's time to see what it feels like to be Superman!" I mutter to myself.

I push, and I mean push how fast I can fly. I get there just in time. I shove Raven out of the way, the missile hits.

_**BOOOOM**_

I'm thrown sideways into one of the warehouse walls. The wall crumples like rice paper, so do the crates I smash into.

"OWE. NOW THAT REEEEALY DIDN'T TICKLE!" I yell. Awe man, my ribs feel like they've been shattered. Great, first broken bone and it's just as I get super powers.

"Hey. You ok?" I shake the cobwebs outa my head and look up. It's Robin.

"Uhnnn! No! How would you be if you'd just had a missile explode on your back and get thrown through a solid brick wall?" I ask sarcastically. I grab his hand and let him help me up.

"Point taken. Good work." Robin says.

"Heckava way to find out you're tougher then missiles and a brick wall, huh?" I ask with a sly grin on my face.

"Yeah. Looked like fun!" Robin replies with an equally sly grin.

He turns to walk out the hole I created on impact, I follow. I hear the others outside talking casually. Guess they took care of Mammoth and Jinx all right. That took less time then I thought.

"- and the way I hit gigantor here as a Stego. Awe man, it was primo! Hey Andrew, you all right?" Beast Boy asks. Everyone turns and looks at me.

"I'm… ah… ok, I guess so." Man I feel so outclassed.

"Hey, anyone know where Gizmo is?" I hear someone ask, but I'm a bit preoccupied.

"What'd you guys find?" I ask Robin.

"Nothing, just a loading dock with more packing crates in it. You sure you saw Slade come in here?" Robin replies.

"One hundred percent. You didn't find anything?" I ask. "I think we should recheck it, all of us."

"You're looking for something specific, aren't you?" Robin asks. He wants to know what I'm thinking so bad I can practically see it coming off him.

"I don't know specifically, but if I'm right it should be in there." I jab my thumb towards the warehouse.

"Ok guys Andrew thinks we should check the warehouse for anything suspicious." Robin says.

"But we have all ready looked in the house of boxes and wares and found nothing." Starfire says.

"Yeah man, we didn't find anything but rats, roaches and a bunch of boxes." Cyborg says.

"I'm telling you guys we gotta go back in there! Cyborg did you use all your sensors in there? Did you check for temporal… ah…'thingies' or anything weird like that"? I ask.

"Ah… no and no. Why?" Cyborg says.

"This time in could you check, please?" I ask. He nods.

"Titans lets go!" Robin yells.

We all ran (and flew, those that could) back into the warehouse. There are catwalks all around the ceiling connecting twenty four skylights, four rows of six. Some of the catwalks just connect to the other catwalks, for ease of movement I guess. The warehouse is filled almost to the top with those huge packing containers and some normal boxes to. All varied in size. On the opposite side of the warehouse to where we are, is the loading dock, looks like two semis are parked there. The spacing between the containers looks large enough for two of those semis. There's a dim light coming from the center of the building.

"Umm… I'm kinda gettin the idea we oughta go that way." I point to where the light is coming from.


	4. Curiosity and Me

9

Chapter 4

"Why?" Raven suddenly floats out of the shadows.

"Aaaaah! Forgot you could do that." I say.

"Sorry." Raven says.

"No sweat. You mean you can't see that?" I ask.

She looks to where I had pointed. "No. I don't. What do you see?" Raven asks.

"Dunno. Light. Dim light, but its there. Hey Cyborg, over here!" I say and point.

"K, just a sec." He turns and begins to make his scan. "Whoa! Yeah! I'm picking up a whole lotta temporal… well… everything. Temporal wavelengths, temporal shockwaves, ambient temporal energy, I'm even picking up a temporal sphere in between those two semis. But there's something off about these reading. There's something else to 'em"

"Later let's just get Slade!" Robin says.

"How did you see all when we could not?" Starfire asks me.

"Don't know, let's just get you all home." I say as I start to fly over to where I see the light coming from.

"Wait! It's not like Slade to do this". Raven says.

"Raven's right. Even with his new power level. It looks as quiet as a tomb in here but we still need to be extremely careful." Robin says.

"Huh? New power level? If Slade's got powers why'd he need a motorcycle?" I ask. Slade with powers, this kinda tells me where in the overall Teen Titan story these guys are coming from.

"We'll figure that out later. For now everyone be careful." Robin replies.

"Goes without sayin Robin." Cyborg says as we all make our way to the semis. Which we do in no time.

"Huh, no traps." Says BB.

"Not yet at least." Robin says.

"Cyborg, you recording all this temporal stuff?" I ask.

"Every bit of it. But where's Slade's doohickey?" Cyborg asks.

I can't help but stare at what I see between the semis.

"What do you mean its right here!" I bellow in amazement. "You mean you can't see that!" I've landed now and I'm standing in front of the two semis looking in between them. Looks like something big landed in between them and the force of impact nearly tore the trailers in two.

"Calm down Andrew. I don't know why we can't see it. But we'll figure something out." Robin says.

Another wave of dizziness hits me. When it passes I look up, and I see it. The device, or whatever it is, looks like nothing I've ever seen. There are five hook-like structures coming out of the ground. Four of these structures are arranged in a narrow rectangle. The four hooks that make up the rectangle each have a large crystal attached right bellow they're points. These crystals seem to be generating a sphere of energy that lies within the rectangle. The fifth hook is much shorter then the rest and has no point. It has three crystals stuck in it which form a triangle, the top of the triangle is pointing towards the energy sphere. The whole thing looks like it is made out of a thick, grey web and was grown straight out of the ground it sits on.

"Soooo, I'm the only one that can see this thing. Wonderful!" I say.

"Andrew, don't touch anything!" Robin yells.

"Why? You think it might be booby trapped? Slade probably wasn't counting on someone that could see this weird little science project of his. This may mean, whether it was his original plan or not, all of you were just duped. Big time." I tell them all.

"Say what?" Cyborg says.

"Eeeep!" Starfire squeals.

"No!" Ravin says.

"Man, this guy is so getting a beating when I get to 'im" BB says.

"Slaaaade!" Robin growls.

"This talking together at the same time is getting on my nerves." I say under my breath. "Anyway! I'm gonna try somethin!"

"Andrew, NO!" Robin yells.

I ignore him. I know more about what's going on then he does anyway, I mean, kinda. I float toward the smaller of the hooks to take a closer look at the crystals. I get this weird feeling as soon as I get within six feet of this thing.

"Andrew! We can't see you. Andrew, don't touch anything!" Robin yells.

Yeah, all my comics, all my TV watching, it all _really_ prepared me for this! How hard can it be? Pick one or the other. And what happens on those cop shows when they pick the wrong one? If I pick the one that isn't the cloaking crystal who knows what could happen? Do I all ways whine this much out loud? I yank a crystal. The weird feeling goes away.

I look behind me "Can you see me now?" I ask with a grin.

"Andrew, what did you do?" Robin asks.

"Pft, I dunno! Grabbed the one that pulsed the most." I say.

"Uh, guys you might want to look at this." Raven says.

They all look. Ya know, you think super heroes wouldn't ever look quite this surprised over just a portal generator, even _teenage_ super heroes. Kind of amusing really, if in the back of my mind I wasn't thinking this is all some kind of massive delusion.

"Um… so… I guess you guys'll be going home now." I say to no one in particular.

"YAY! We are victorious! Now we may be returning home! Oh, thank you! Thank you, cat copier Andrew!" Starfire squeals as gives me a hug no bear could mach on its best day.

"Will you come with us and be my new friend?" Starfire continues after she releases me.

"Um… I don't…-" I start.

"Oh you must, you must!" she squeals.

"Robin, we could use the help with taking car of the H.I.V.E. now that they've resurfaced." Raven says.

"What those losers-" BB starts. But he quickly shuts up when Raven glares at him and growls. I don't think I was meant to see that.

"Uh… yeah, we _could_ use a hand." I think Robin saw Raven's glare as well. "And you seam to know this inter-dimensional stuff pretty well."

"Problem, this is my home. I can't just leave; I have family here, responsibilities. I… I… I… need to think." I say.

"We don't have time for you to think, we need all the help we can get to finally bring down Slade for good." Robin says sternly pounding his fist into his palm.

"Besides, there's another portal on the other side. You just step through, help us, and come right back. So simple even a brain dead monkey could do it." Cyborg says.

"Come on what's the worst that could happen? And once we get to Titans Tower I'll show you some way cool moves now that you have MY powers." BB says.

"Ok, ok, man, you guys oughta be salesmen or somethin. Yeah, I'll help ya out." I say.

I get super powers, meet super heroes, get in a super fight with super villains, and get invited to a dimension filled with super… _stuff_. Why am I arguing with myself over this? Why? Oh, yeah! It's the fact that anytime something like this happens in the comics something, **_something_**, always happens to come along to screw it up. And now good ole Beast Boy has gone and jinxed it by sayin '_what's the worst that could happen_'. But… when is something like this ever going happen again? I'll just pop over, help 'em, and pop back. Yeah we'll see.

"We got the H.I.V.E.?" I ask.

"Yup still snozzin like the losers they are!" BB says.

"Ok, let's go." Robin says.

We all start walking up to the portal generator. Cyborg goes in first, next is Beast Boy, and third is Starfire.

"I shall see you shortly my new friend and then we shall begin initiation and then you and I shall have more fun than a jar full of gorillas!" she says before flying through the portal.

"WOW! Just a tad enthusiastic! More then I expected. And just think, I was holding her captive not to long ago." I say.

"Yeah, that's Starfire for you. Are you sure about this Andrew?" Robin asks.

"No, but if I don't I'll regret not going and at least trying. I mean, I just got super powers, now I have a chance to another dimension! Big fat hairy woohoo! I really have wanted this for a long time!" I tell him.

Is that concern on Raven's face?

"Riiiiight, I understand. See you on the other side." Robin grins. He turns, walks up to the portal and turns back. "Come on you two we still have work to do."

"We'll be right there Robin." Raven says. Robin nods and walks through.

Raven turns to me. "Why are you really coming and why did you hesitate in answering Robin's question?"

"I… I can't tell you right now. I know this doesn't look good to you but… I… I just can't. More like… I shouldn't, ya know? Especially now that I'm coming with, even if it's for a short while." Why am I so nervous around her? I haven't been like this since I was in grade school.

I had other reasons for wanting to go of course. But I keep thinking about two things: one, not wanting to go because I knew something bad would happen if I did, and two, wanting to go because I knew something bad would happen if I didn't. Choosing between the two was not easy and I didn't have time. Whining again!

"If you endanger my friends-" she starts

Sigh "Yeah, I know, believe me, I know. Let's just do this OK! I promise you I'll think about it." I say. That seams to satisfy her for the moment, though from the glare she gives me she looks like she'll be keeping an extremely close eye on me for a while. We turn, walk up to the portal and step through.

Have you ever seen the movie where archeologists dig up this huge stone circle that actually allows them to travel across the universe? Yeah, me neither,the previews looked cool though but that's what I thought this would be. Instead of that it was like I was walking across a long tube-like bridge. The bridge was surrounded by different colored lights. Kinda looked like one of those things where you put multi-colored sand into a little jar and make some sort of design.

"Whoa! Now this just keeps getting cooler and cooler! I'll bet you see stuff like this a lot, right Raven. Raven?" I turn look to my left where Raven _should_ be.

"Wait, what the-" Hold on a sec. Are those other bridges? The lights I see around me, some of them look like they could be bridges like the one I'm on. But they appear quite far away.

"Way weird! This'd be the best comic book if I weren't living it!" I look around. I see Raven a little ways behind me, she looks like someone hit the pause button on the remote. She's also floating around as if swimming. Interesting, weird but very interesting. This all implies some very intriguing things about my new power discovery. I look ahead, there's a bright light on the other end.

"Light at the end of the tunnel, _BIIIIIG, _surprise!

I floated (heh, I float) back to raven and touch her shoulder. Dim black light quickly flows over her entire body and outfit. She isn't paused anymore.

"Wha-? What happened?" She says dazed.

"Um… I'm beginning to think that I have more then just the copied power of _lots_ a people." I reply.

"This… this… needs looking into." Raven says. I can already see the cogs in her head working something out.

"Well, in either case, let's go." I say. Raven nods.

We both fly as quickly as possible towards the light. The light gets more intense warmer as we get closer, especially my right forearm. We keep moving, but what else can we do?

"Uh, as if I didn't have enough problems seeing!" I mutter to no one.

We fly through the light just as its intensity gets almost too much to bear and then it all goes dark, matter of fact it goes pitch black. As soon as everything goes pitch black my foot hits something hard and sharp. I pitch forward, tumbling end over end slamming into and cutting myself on the rocks at the entrance of the portal. I can hear Raven as I'm falling, she must have had the same luck I did.

"Oooh! Uuuuhn!" I stumble trying to get up. "Think I mighta broke my arm." I mutter.

"**Guys coulda told me to watch my step**!" I bellow, my mind clearing.

"Shhhh, be quiet! He's out there somewhere. And what took you so long?" Robin says walking over to me. It looks like his guard is up, way up, more then I've ever seen!

Now that my head and vision are clearing up I look at my new surroundings.

"Whoa!" I say under my breath.

I'm in a cave, but that word pails in comparison to what I'm in. This cave is enormous, if someone wanted to they could fit a football stadium in here. And this isn't all; I see dozens of tunnel entrances in all directions. To make matters worse the whole 'cave' appears too made of razor sharp edges, I see no smooth rocks. This can't be natural, not even magmatic activity could make something this… nightmarish! I also see a dim greenish light coming from my right, must be Starfire.

"Who are we so on guard for?" I ask as I go over to where Raven landed just a few feet away.

Raven is as cut up as I am. This must have been done while we were in the tunnel, seeing as Robin isn't as cut up as we are.

"Who do you think?" Robin says irritably.

"Just checking." I say. The other Titans have shown up now.

_WHOOOSSH. THUMP._ We all whirl around to the Portal Generator.

"Ah, Titans. Now I see how you scampered out of my little trap! Tsk. Tsk." It's Slade and he's on the generator shaking his finger at us. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to poke your nose into other peoples business? Manners, young man, manners!" He says looking at me. "Sigh. No matter I shall be your teacher for the time being."

Slade is standing on the Portal Generator, one foot on two of its hooks. Slade crouches down on his haunches and grabs one of the crystals that power the portal and yanks it out. The portal flickers and shuts down. Slade stands back up and examines the crystals.

"First lesson and this will cost you nothing, well, almost nothing. Don't anger teacher!" Slade closes his fist around the crystal, it crumbles like it were nothing.

We all just stand there in shock. I knew something like this'd happen!


	5. Disclosure, Kind of

From the author

This story is Teen Titans _go!_, not to be confused with the normal Teen Titans. What this means, for all you who do not all ready know, is that this story is based on the recent Cartoon Network cartoon version of our heroes and not the comic that started way back when. I get the feeling that this particular part of my story is not needed, but still… I'd appreciate knowing if I were reading this. Reviews are welcome, of course, as I need to know if what I'm doing is right on the dot or way off target. Thanks and enjoy!

I should be able to get chapter 5 (that's right it's not over!) up in the next two weeks, kind of a generous estimate but you never know!

Andrew Parker


End file.
